Duis,lies and empty bottles
by gsr-huddy
Summary: Sara is drinking and gets in some problems.GSR all the way!Just read it and review it!
1. Chapter 1

DUI,lies and empty bottles My first ever fiction 3

Chapter 1.

Sara was driving home after a busy shift.Grissom had turned down her offer to go out with her once again.The moment he said no played over and over again in her head.  
She punched the stearing wheel with her hands hard,it hurt but it kinda felt good.  
She just cared for him too much,but she didnt want to anymore.She was going to stop it-right now.  
-  
She swallowed a big glass of vodka and just sat there in her couch just watching the now empty voka bottle.  
She could feel the tears pressing on but she wasnt going to cry.  
She pulled her feet up to her chest and decided to just take a break.  
The car keys were on the table next to the empty vodka glass,she grabbed them and her phone and made her way to her car.  
She didnt know where to drive she just knew she had to get away-now-today-this second.  
She dialed grissoms number but quickly changed her mind.  
He was the one hwo had picked her up from the mess last time-but not this time.  
She pulled up to a motel and booked room number 8.  
She locked the door and looked around-the courtains were baby blue and very dirty,the wall was pink and the bed was just horrific.  
The only thing in the room that looked cosy was the brown chair that looked fairly new.  
She dropped down on the bed and wondered how it was to kiss grissom but she quickly shock her head and she could feel the tears once again coming but she wasnt going to cry never especially not over grissom.  
Her shift was starting now but she wasnt going to work tonight,she opened the minibar and took out all the small bottles and a glass.  
She sat down on the bed and started screwing off the bottle caps and poured them in her mouth.She didnt need the glass afterall.  
She just couldnt face life or grissom right now.  
Her phone started ringing she must have falen asleep-it was grissom.  
Hishe said.She could hear herself slurring.  
Sara have you been drinking?Why are you slurring?Grissom sounded worried.  
No,grissom i have not been drinking!Sara dont lie to me-Im picking you up,where are you?Im not telling you,Just leave me alone!Please!She threw her cell into the wall-it was a miracle it didnt come to pieces.  
God i sounded so drunk-Hehehee.She started laughing at the fact that she just pissed off her boss-and lied.  
But her laughing quickly turned into tears.  
Shitshe said and slid her fingers thrugh her hair.  
Why cant he just say yes,maybe if i was prettier like lady heather?  
She started ripping her hair.  
Cant he just k...Her words were quickly interrupted by somebody knocking on her door.She stood up and took off the lock and turned the handle it was grissom.  
GO AWAYShe screamed.He went passed her and picked up her phone and keys.He could smell the liquer and he saw all the empty bottles lying on the floor.He grabbed her arm and took her down to his car.Let me go!She was speeking now thrugh her teeth.  
Grissom let her go but he was determind to get her in his car.  
Sara grabbed her keys and ran to her car.She locked the doors and drove off.  
Shit!He said he jumped into his car and called catherine.  
Cath you have to trace saras car-NOW! Why griss,is she gone?Whats happened? She drove off when i was going to pick her off-Shes really drunk! Okay griss-yes shes headed towards the strip. Thanks cath.He closed his cell and put it away.  
He could see her now and it was clear she was drunk.  
He bit his lip-if she crashed a worry would take over him like a deadly disease.She was soo precius to him.  
He just never got the chance to tell her.  
Wait theres a police car after her Shit-He slammed his fist into the stearingwheel.  
The police car pulled her to the side and he stopped by her car.  
He jumped out off the car.  
Hey officer i can take over now.Okay grissom.Say hi to your wife from me andy!I will grissom.He walked over to her,he could see small tears coming from her eyes.  
You were lucky this time i know that guy He pushed her body lightly towards the backdoor.He wiped the tears away and pinned her hands up over her head and he kissed her lightly.She kissed back but he backed off.She wouldnt remember this tomorrow.He locked her car and walked her back to his car.  
She got inn and he drove to his place.She looked at him and asked Why did you kiss me? Because you wont remember,you blew an 0.9 when the officer stopped you.She bit her lip and closed her eyes Maybe-but you are a damn good kisserCome on you can sleep in my bed and i can sleep on the couch.  
He took her hand and guided her too his bedroom.  
She cought him offguard and she pushed him on the bed.  
She started kissing him lightly.He kissed back.  
sara this is wrong your obviusly very drunk,i cant do this Try meshe answered playfully.  
He stood up Sorry darling,ill see you tomorrowHe closed the door and sat down on the couch,he quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara woke up with this terrible headache.  
What happened last night?  
Well i rember driving to the motel and than zip-zero!  
Oh my god i was that drunk infront of hwo knows.  
She looked around and came too realise that she wasnt at home she was at somebodys elses place and then she saw this frame with butterflies in it and she froze.She banged her head in the bed and screamed inside herself.Oh my god im in grissoms house.  
She sat up and saw her keys and phone on the night stand she grabbed them and made her way too the livingroom.  
She saw grissom still sleeping so she just snuck out.  
SHIT i dont have my car-where is my car-oh my god ive lost my car!  
She walked fast down the street and called the local cab company.  
She looked at her watch it was 1pm.  
Oh i have to face grissom and i dont even remeber my drunken night.  
Atleast she was wearing clothes that was a good sign.  
The cab picked her up and drove to her apartment.  
She threw the keys on the kitchen counter and franticly looked for painkillers she finaly found some and she popped 2 red capsules.  
She dropped down on the couch and pulled her feet to her chest and tryed refreshing her memory for any clue what happened last night.  
Hmm nothing-nada i cant remember anything.  
She must have falen asleep because she was 10 min late for her shift already.  
She ran out to the parking lot and than she remebered.I dont have a car.  
She called the cab company again.  
-  
Sara was standing in the locker room banging her head to her locker.Her shift was sone and luckily she hadnt bumped into grissom-yet.  
Hi,hows your head?  
She closed her eyes and turned around and hoped so deeply it wasnt grissom.  
Hi,grissom.Thanks for letting me stay.  
Oh,it was nothing sara.Anytime.  
Grissom what happened last night i honestly dont remember.  
Oh i dont really think you want to know but you dont remember the last thing?  
No,griss should i?  
Well maybe this will refresh your memory.  
Wha..her words were interupted with grissom pushing her lightly on the locker and pinning her hands over her head.  
She bit her lip and looked wierdly at him.  
He kissed her lightly but he couldnt hide his wants he started kissing her took her hand and took her too his car.He kissed her once before he pushed her into it.He just couldnt hide his real feeling.He drove to his place and he took her hand.He kissed every one of her fingers.You know you are just soo pretty.She kissed him back but this time it was something deeper.They were interrupted by grissoms phone it was cath.But sara kept on kissing him while he was on the phone.  
Hi cath whats up?  
Oh nothing how did it go with sara?  
Sara kissed his ear and he let out this little peep.  
Grissom is somebody with you there?am i interrupting anything?  
No catherine it was just something funny on tv.  
Sara pulled het top over her hed and came towards grissom.  
She distracted him with a kiss and took his phone and said goodbye catherine!What sara what are you doing with.  
She hung up on catherine and took grissoms hand.  
Why did you kiss me griss?  
Because you will remember it,Sara. 


End file.
